


step, step

by coffee_o



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_o/pseuds/coffee_o
Summary: When Saaya sings, Arisa feels her breath taken away from her - she’s awestruck, and her fingers that were gliding over the keyboard almost halt. She manages to hit the next note, and the notes right after by pure instinct as the tips of her ears burn.Saaya’s voice isbeautiful.





	step, step

**Author's Note:**

> i was working on a sayolisa that ive been stewing over for like two weeks but im sad that saaya didn’t come home on EN so this is purely self-indulgent.

“Hey, Arisa.” There’s a contemplative look on Saaya’s face as she stares at Arisa, who doesn’t appear to have noticed her as she continues to flip a page of her novel on her hand.

 

They’re now taking a short break from practice in Arisa’s basement; Kasumi, Rimi and Tae had left a while ago to get some snacks and drinks from the convenience store, leaving Saaya and Arisa alone. Arisa had been indulging herself in her novel, while Saaya had mostly been watching the other girl.  

 

“Hm? What is it?” Arisa returns non-committedly, eyes trained on her book.

 

“Can we hold hands?”

 

Arisa drops her book.

 

“W-Wha-” There’s a visible blush on Arisa’s face now and Saaya has to resist a smile.

 

“Wh-Why...all of the sudden..?” Arisa trips over her own words at the unexpected request.

 

Saaya brings her knees towards her chest and hums, “I guess I just wanted to know how it feels like.” Since Arisa had refused to hold her hand during the festival, the keyboardist is the only one she hasn’t held hands with.

 

“Huh?” Arisa looks at the drummer incredulously.

 

“Can I?” Saaya asks again, elaborating further, “We didn’t get to do it during the festival.”

 

“There’s no way-” Arisa begins, a retort ready at the tip of her tongue but the crestfallen look on Saaya’s face gives her a pause.

 

“I can’t?” The dejected look on Saaya’s face resembled a wounded puppy and Arisa curses her own weakness.

 

“I-It’s not like you can’t- I mean-” Arisa finally groans and relents. She’s getting way too soft. It doesn’t help that Saaya looks so hopeful, traces of her usual teasing gone. “Fine. Just this once.”

 

The way Saaya’s eyes light up makes it almost worthwhile - _almost_ , and Arisa knows that her cheeks are already burning.

 

“Hurry up before I change my mind.” Arisa sticks her hand out, embarrassed, looking at anywhere but Saaya’s face. Saaya smiles, her own hand coming in contact with Arisa’s, and she clasps them together.

 

Feeling Arisa’s palm against her hand, Saaya marvels at how small and soft it is. It’s completely different from her own calloused hands, different from Tae’s which held more pressure. It’s warm, and Saaya starts to smooth over Arisa’s palm gently with her thumb, staring at it absently. It feels nice. Comfortable and _really nice_.

 

“Your hand is really cute,” Saaya blurts out without thinking.

 

“H-Huh?” The red hue on Arisa’s face deepens in embarrassment as her defenses kick in. “Wha-What are you saying- I-Idiot!” There’s an unexpected stir of the butterflies in her stomach, and Arisa hates how she’s easily flustered. Saying such things out of the blue - Arisa swears that Saaya will be the death of her. Her heart can’t take this.

 

Saaya starts up, her own face mirroring Arisa’s as what she’d just said caught up with her. Words died in her throat, and just she tries to justify herself, a slight creak from the door interrupts her. 

 

“Arisa~ Saaya~ We’re back!” The door to the basement throws open, revealing Kasumi, followed by Tae and Rimi who are back with an armful of bags.

 

“U-Uwaah-!” Startled, Arisa instantly pulls back from Saaya with a loud sputter. Saaya remains oddly silent while Arisa tries to calm her thundering heartbeat.

 

“Hm? What’s wrong?” Kasumi asks, noting Arisa’s weird reaction. She turns to Saaya who hasn’t said anything and wonders if something happened when they were gone.

 

“N-Nothing!” Arisa yells. She wishes that the couch she’s sitting on would just swallow her up. What just happened there?

 

Thankfully, Kasumi doesn’t pursue it, and soon after, they resumed practice.

 

Arisa finds herself unable to meet Saaya’s eyes for the rest of the practice session.

 

* * *

 

_“This is Hachigatsu no if.”_

 

When Saaya sings, Arisa feels her breath taken away from her - she’s awestruck, and her fingers that were gliding over the keyboard almost halt. She manages to hit the next note, and the notes right after by pure instinct as the tips of her ears burn.

 

Saaya’s voice is _beautiful_.

 

It isn’t as if this is the first time Arisa has heard Saaya sing - there were songs with solo parts that Kasumi was all too happy and quick to agree on - and they _did_ sing during their practice sessions in her house’s basement but--

 

\--it’s the first time Arisa has really _heard_  Saaya sing. On stage. With a microphone. Saaya’s voice is smooth,  _s_ _oothing_ , much softer than Kasumi’s powerful and energetic performance that rocks the entire live house. And yet _,_ the words that Saaya sings, it burns into Arisa’s mind, the drummer’s gentle voice searing itself into her heart, making it feel like it's going to burst while her stomach does little flips.

 

And it’s at that moment that Arisa thinks just how _good_  Saaya is on the vocals, her voice complimenting Kasumi’s seamlessly, their voice in perfect harmony.

 

Watching from the back at the keyboard, it finally dawns on Arisa that she’s alone. There is an empty gap, a gap next to her where Arisa’s used to seeing Saaya, used to _feeling_ her presence. She doesn’t hear the loud thumps of the drum, nor does she hear the occasional clash of the cymbal, the sounds that usually make her heart pound against her chest, the sounds that stirs her heart are not there. Granted, it _is_ Saaya’s drums in the playback - but it’s different. It isn’t as if she’s lonely without Saaya near her, _no she definitely isn’t,_ she’s just used to the drummer’s presence, and it feels a little strange (okay, maybe she does feel a little lonely) to be alone at the back.

 

Watching everyone’s backs, Arisa focuses on Saaya’s in particular. Saaya, who has always been wholeheartedly supporting Poppin’Party, who has always gone the extra mile to make sure everyone’s fine, the girl who has to shoulder so much yet is still able to laugh genuinely with them. That’s the part of Saaya that Arisa really admires. Not just the fact that she’s often too kind and quick to help others in need - but the fact that she’s able to stand on her feet and face her past, the present, and her future so passionately and courageously.

 

Saaya is like summer - bright and warm, golden and strong. She's the light that wraps around her gently, the calm of the waves by the beach on a late afternoon. An important existence in Poppin'Party, she's the pillar that they rely on. Saaya’s voice is also akin to a soft and enveloping warmth, and Arisa lets it wash over her as she feels the light breeze of the seaside wind tickle against her skin.

 

And when the song finally reaches an end, Arisa is struck with a sense tranquility, and as she thinks, _the song is finally over,_ there’s a strange yet tight feeling in her throat.

 

She faintly hears the applause that echoes soon after, but in that instant, Saaya turns around and they catch each other’s eyes. There’s a familiar smile that Arisa recognizes as one of content and joy and Arisa finds a small smile reaching her own lips too.

 

She gives Saaya a nod - one that Saaya returns with a full and radiant grin.

 

Arisa’s heart continues to race.  

 

* * *

 

“Hey,” Saaya says in greeting before she presses a cold canned drink against Arisa’s cheeks.

 

“G-Geh-Saaya!” Arisa almost flinches at the sudden coldness against her cheeks.

 

“Ehehe…” Saaya doesn’t look apologetic at all as she sits next to Arisa after the latter takes the offered drink. There is a slight gap between them, and Arisa appreciates the slight distance. She thanks the heavens that Saaya is the one who finds her instead. Sometimes it seems as if Saaya's able to see through her, _understand_ her and even now, the drummer stays respectfully silent, waiting for her patiently.  

 

“How did you find me?” Arisa asks quietly. Her knees are brought towards her and she rests her chin on her kneecaps.

 

“Just had a feeling,” was the only cryptic answer that Saaya gives. Saaya doesn’t tell Arisa that she figured the latter would be hiding by a staircase - the exact same staircase that she found her at during the school cultural festival a while back.

 

“Natsu told me you ran off suddenly in class. Are you alright?” Saaya’s voice is a tad softer now, full of concern.

 

Arisa makes a sound of agreement, nodding.

 

Saaya doesn’t ask further, and Arisa doesn’t say anything else.

 

“You can rely on us- rely on me, you know,” Saaya finally breaks the silence. There’s no judgment in her tone, only openness and kindness.

 

“I could say the same to you,” Arisa says in return and the corners of Saaya’s lips twitches. _Pot calling the kettle black huh?_

 

“Yeah,” Saaya only says, before she her hand seeks out Arisa’s, squeezing it comfortingly. Arisa might not want to tell anyone what happened but she’d always be there if Arisa needed a listening ear.

 

Arisa doesn’t resist - instead, Saaya feels a light pressure against her hand and something in her chest begins to flutter lightly.

 

* * *

 

The rhythmic clash of the drums that engages the rest of the instruments reverberate soundly around the live house, and Saaya feels a smile growing on her face. The familiarity of Arisa’s keyboard, along with the slower paced thrumming of Rimi’s bass, and Tae’s quick strums of her guitar - it all weaves together with Kasumi’s rushed yet excitable guitar chords. Saaya feels her heart race, excitement building up, as she tightens her grip on her drumsticks, edged on by Kasumi’s vocals, before the chorus explodes on them, and _then_ the smile on her lips stretches into a wide grin.

 

Despite the dull ache in her wrists, she has never felt more alive performing like this together with the rest of Poppin’Party. She gives her side a quick glance, and couldn’t resist yet another grin when she realises Arisa has a visibly animated and exhilarated look crossing her features.  

 

Arisa who often isn’t honest with her feelings, who was initially reluctant and dragged into the band by Kasumi is _smiling_ in a rare display of raw emotion and it’s evident that she’s feeling the same thing as Saaya does, having the time of their lives performing as one.

 

There’s a certain sense of pride in Saaya when she sees this side of Arisa. She has been watching the keyboardist for a long time after all. From the days where she wasn’t in Poppin’Party yet, back when she only plays a supporting role in the band, to when she finally joins the band, and even now, Saaya is still watching over her. She doesn’t really understand it herself but whenever she looks at Arisa, there’s a feeling protectiveness that rises within her. It doesn’t help that Arisa’s reactions are always amusing and adorable.

 

There’s always the little things that Arisa does for the band, without anyone knowing, and deep down, Saaya knows that Arisa loves Poppin’Party just as much as anyone else in the band does. She’s a sweet and kind girl who treasures her friends a lot, albeit with a sharp tongue at times.

 

And Arisa really has changed a lot, Saaya thinks. She had been surprised when she found out that Arisa was the one who had invited CHiSPA to their Christmas live. That day had been one of the happiest days in her life - being able to fully reconcile and talk to Natsuki and the others again; the thought of Arisa taking the initiative, going to such lengths to reach out to her old bandmates, knowing that it would make her happy - there’s nothing but warmth in her heart, and an overwhelming sense of gratitude.

 

The girl who used to be alone, the girl who then slowly opened up and is now able to laugh freely and be herself without worries with her friends.  

 

The girl that Saaya had fallen in love with somewhere along the way.

 

* * *

 

“Arisa has been avoiding me…” Saaya sighs, her eyebrows scrunched in worry as she toys with the pencil distractedly, tapping it every so often on Kasumi’s desk.

 

“Did you do something?” Kasumi asks, tilting her head slightly, her homework on the table already forgotten as her attention shifts to the drummer.

 

“Hmm, not that I know of…?” Saaya tries to recall if she’d done anything but there isn’t any that comes to mind. Did she accidentally make Arisa mad? Maybe she teased her a bit too much the other time? Saaya makes a short noise as she wrecks her brain for any clues. Sometimes Arisa is just too adorable - and Saaya can’t help but tease her. She loves seeing Arisa’s reactions, and the different expressions that she make often makes Saaya feel warm and fuzzy inside.

 

Maybe she did make her mad somehow? Arisa likes to hide her feelings sometimes so it isn’t too far-fetch to think that Saaya might have accidentally done something wrong. The feeling of being an object of avoidance isn’t the best feeling - it makes her insides twist, makes her feel too anxious, and Saaya wishes she knows what she’d done so that she can quickly apologize and make up.

 

“Did you steal her food? Or did you touch her bonsai?” Kasumi supplies.

 

“No, I don’t think so? Besides Arisa isn’t the type to get mad over small things like this.” _Though she might get upset if we touch her plants without her permission_. Saaya thinks to herself, but doesn’t bring it up. She hadn’t touched any of Arisa’s plants recently.

 

“Ah, speaking of Arisa, I saw her fidgeting and pacing outside our classroom.” A new voice joins in.

 

“O-Tae?” Saaya looks up to the guitarist who just walked over to them. “She looked a little worried though. I wonder what’s up with her?” Tae’s eyes suddenly widen as a thought crosses her mind. “Ah, maybe she’s trying to challenge someone to a fight after school.”

 

“Ahahaha… I don’t think that’s it…” Saaya doesn’t try to question Tae’s train of thought to have led her to such a conclusion. Though it is strange that Arisa’s outside their classroom. Usually, she would’ve just come in to look for them. Did something happen?

 

“I tried calling out to her but it seemed like she didn’t hear me...” Tae trails on. “Should I go out and capture her?”

 

“O-Tae…” Saaya says, “Arisa isn’t a rabbit you know.”

 

Maybe Saaya herself should go out and ask Arisa herself. But if Arisa is avoiding her, wouldn’t she run away when she sees her? Saaya sighs. She isn’t getting anywhere. If only she knew what she had done…

 

Maybe Rimi would know? Saaya considers sending the bassist a text but decides against it. Rimi’s supposedly spending time with her older sister after school today and she doesn’t want to make her worried or interrupt their time together.

 

Saaya’s decides that maybe she should just give up, turning her attention back to Kasumi’s homework when the classroom door opens. Three heads turn to the door.

 

“Saaya…” Arisa calls out from the door, as she shifts her weight to one side, looking at the ground.

 

“Arisa…” Saaya blinks, relief flooding her. She’s halfway out of her seat when Arisa continues, “C-Can you meet me at _that_  place? I, um, need to talk to you.”

 

_That place…? Ah- the staircase!_

 

Saaya nods, swallowing. There’s a conflicted look on Arisa’s face, and Saaya knows that something must be troubling the other girl. Her chest constricts at that thought as she tries to steel herself. She’d do everything in her power to help Arisa, and hopes that it isn’t anything serious.

 

“Good luck, Saaya~” Kasumi calls, and Tae gives her a little wave before Saaya leaves the classroom to catch up with Arisa.

 

Her heart wouldn’t stop pounding against her chest.

 

* * *

 

“I l-like you, Saaya.”

 

Saaya blinks, wide-eyed as she feels her entire world stop while she tries to register Arisa’s words.

 

Arisa’s face is fully flushed, her lips quivering and her hands are clutching the hems of her skirt tightly.

 

Saaya’s mind starts to reel, and she almost feels dizzy. Did Arisa just-?

 

The only indication that she isn’t hearing things, that she isn’t dreaming, is the all too loud thumping of her heartbeat, and the red-faced girl before her who looks extremely flustered.

 

When they reached Arisa’s hiding spot by the staircase, Saaya hadn’t expected that it would play out like _this._ And then it clicks inside Saaya’s head.

 

Why Arisa has been avoiding her.

 

Why Arisa hasn’t been able to meet her eyes each time.

 

And why Arisa always seemed so fidgety these days around her.

 

Arisa’s confession finally sinks in and a whirlwind of emotions start to overwhelm her. It feels too good to be true. But this is real. She isn’t dreaming.

 

“I-” Saaya ignores the dryness of her throat and settles for a wide smile.

 

“I like you too, Arisa.”

 

The disbelief that immediately crosses the other girl’s features almost made Saaya chuckle. And the expression then morphs into one of joy and excitement, before it returns to apprehension and finally back to happiness.

 

“R-Really?” Arisa’s voice is small, and Saaya has to suppress the urge to pull Arisa into a hug.

 

Saaya nods, “Yes, really.”

 

“But-” Arisa stops herself, letting her question hang. _But why?_  Arisa didn’t think there was anything about her that Saaya would like - but while she feels extremely relieved that her feelings are reciprocated, there’s still a lingering doubt within her.

 

Seeing a myriad of expressions playing out before her, Saaya couldn’t resist commenting on it. “You’re too cute, Arisa.” This time, Saaya does chuckle and she swears that Arisa’s face got redder.

 

“I-I’m not! Shut up!” Arisa shoots back without much bite, and Saaya feels her heart swell with affection. _Back to the usual Arisa._

 

“Yes, yes…” Saaya grins, regarding the other girl fondly, and reaches out to pat Arisa’s head.

 

“Saaya-!” Before Arisa can snap back, Saaya leans forward and brushes her lips against Arisa’s cheeks, successfully rendering the other girl silent.

 

When Saaya moves away, there are also hints of pink dusting her own cheeks.

 

“I love you, Arisa.” Saaya’s voice is soft, yet firm and serious, as if to reassure Arisa. The knots in Arisa’s stomach tighten as she leans forward and nods against the crook of Saaya’s neck, her face still flaming hot and her hold on Saaya’s shoulder tightens slightly.

 

“...I love you too, Saaya.” Arisa murmurs back, voice choked in raw emotions and Saaya only caresses Arisa’s soft locks affectionately.

 

She’s here now.

 

Both of them are here, together.

**Author's Note:**

> hi i love popipa a lot,,, you could probably tell but i love hachigatsu no if and hasshi’s (and ofc aimi's) voice is just so good?? this was initially gonna be tomoe/saaya or tae/saaya but bc wonderland arisa came home i changed my mind. im sorry my ships are a mess
> 
> i dont think the drums and keyboards are that close irl but shhh 
> 
> constructive criticisms are welcomed! feel free to hmu @polarbearsign (tumblr) or @coffee_orz (twitter) to yell abt popipa/roselia/lisayuki or bandori in general


End file.
